


The Day Always Ends

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pining, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean has the perfect day. But…Dean’s day always has to come to an end.





	The Day Always Ends

_Dean awoke with a smile on his face._

_Today was the day._

_The day he’d get everything he ever wanted._

_He looked down at you, your face practically stuck to his bare chest, a little bit of drool collecting there._

_Had you been anyone else, he’d have rolled you right off._

_But it was you. There was nothing about you he didn’t love._

_You stirred as his arm pulled you closer, rubbing your face onto him, before you slowly peered up, eyes burning from the tiredness you were feeling._

_“Morning”, Dean rumbled, his voice slightly groggy and deep._

_You smiled, closing your eyes for a second as you took in the feeling of his arms wrapped around you._

_“Morning”._

_Dean didn’t do anything else right then._

_You just looked so…perfect._

_He groaned, squeezing your body in his arms as you laughed and fought to get out._

_“Dean”, you chuckled, pushing as hard as you could against his chest, but he wasn’t about to let go._

_Not when he’d finally got you._

_And tonight…tonight he planned on making it forever._

_The day passed by as normal for you, but for Dean, it took too long._

_You didn’t leave the bed for another hour after Dean finally released you._

_He made sure you knew just how much he loved you._

_Nothing rough. Nothing kinky. Nothing rushed either._

_The morning was spent with Dean admiring and loving your body, caressing every single inch of your naked form, as though you were the rarest and most precious item in the world._

_He praised everything about you, loving the way you took him into yourself, surrounding his length, fitting like lock and key._

_No rush. _

_Just complete and utter love and admiration._

_Once you managed to detangle yourselves from each other, sweating and smelling like each other, you decided to shower._

_Of course, Dean being Dean began running his hands up and down your body._

_He knew exactly where to touch, where to press and where to kiss to work you up._

_It didn’t surprise you that you ended up on your knees, Dean’s hard shaft inside your mouth, making him cum down your throat, before he returned the favour._

_The rest of the day, Dean was overly romantic and cheesy._

_You knew he loved you. Of course you did._

_But this was on a whole ‘nother level._

_He was by your side all day. _

_Anytime you went to another room, he followed you right there._

_You wanted something? He’d have it for you before you could lift a finger._

_You weren’t going to lie, this new attention was weird. But you loved it._

_Having Dean just shower you with love all day?_

_It was like a dream come true. And it was the same for Dean. _

_Just seeing you smiling because of what he was doing warmed his heart._

_He was making you happy. _

_He was the one who put that joy and shine in your eyes._

_And Dean couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered each time your lips planted a soft, but loving kiss on him, whether it was on his lips, cheeks or in his hair._

_He just loved the way you made him feel. _

_Like he deserved happiness._

_Like he was the most important and beautiful creature you’d ever met._

_And he was._

_Of course, Dean was stunningly hot. Everyone could see that._

_But it was his soul that you loved._

_The one he thought was dark and unworthy of any real love. _

_The one he often loathed and despised, filled with blame and self-hatred._

_That was what you fell for. _

_That was what you took into your own soul willingly, sharing that pain, trying to ease his burden._

_You felt as though maybe you were helping._

_It was in the way he smiled more, laughed more, just let himself be free._

_Hell, when you’d go on supply runs, Dean would goof about in the stores like a little child._

_But you’d never stop that._

_No. _

_Dean Winchester had his childhood ripped away from him._

_If acting goofy was what he needed, who were you to stop him?_

_No. _

_You’d support this man till his dying breath. _

_Because Dean had shown you love in a world in which evil was everywhere. _

_He took the dark world and managed to shine a light in it._

_“You hungry?”_

_You nodded in response, taking Dean’s hand as he led you to the kitchen, never once letting go._

_Your jaw dropped at the sight._

_He’d cooked a damned feast. _

_A main. Sides. Loads of sides. _

_Candles and flowers in the middle of the table._

_Hell, he’d even gone out and brought you your favourite wine. _

_Which…was a little pricey._

_More than you were really willing to spend._

_“Dean! You didn’t…what the hell?”_

_You voice was soft, filled with amusement and awe._

_He really did all of this, for you._

_You held back the tears, not wanting to bawl right before dinner._

_“Come on. Sit”._

_Dean ushered you to your seat, pulling out the chair and winking at you, before he sat opposite you._

_His hand reached over, not wanting to let go of you as he took hold of your hand._

_You leaned forward, kissing Dean’s knuckles and gazing at him._

_“I love you”._

_You could see Dean’s smile grow even more, if that was even possible, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks as he looked down to the table bashfully._

_“I…uh…fuck it”._

_Dean let go of your hand, getting up and walking over to the counter, shuffling things around, before he held something behind his back._

_“I…it’s been seventeen years? Since we met?”_

_“Y-yea”._

_“Well…it took me too long to realize how I felt. I pushed you away, ignored everything my heart was screaming at me. It took me almost dying for the thousandth time to realize that I never should’ve hidden my feelings. And now…it’s been almost two years. And I just…”_

_He sighed, still smiling to himself, his eyes glossy and wet._

_“I never thought I’d have this. Something this good. So…please, y/n…”_

_Dean dropped to one knee, the box opening as the ring shone in the light of the kitchen._

_“I don’t know how I managed to go years without you in my bed. I don’t know how I managed to push you away. I don’t know how I managed to waste all those years we could’ve been together. But we’re here now, right? And I just…I can’t go another day without you, in bed, drooling all over me. I want to see your mess everywhere. I want to hear your giggling when I tickle you and I want to hear anything and everything you have to say. I want you to be the first thing I wake up to and the last thing I see at night. You’re it for me, y/n. Always have been. I tried to deny it…but it never worked. We’re meant to be. So please, be mine”._

_You hadn’t realized it, listening to Dean’s loving words, but apparently your body had decided to shake with sobs, eyes red as tears rolled down your face._

_All you could do was nod, the words unable to form as Dean smiled, jumping up and engulfing you in a hug._

_Dean soothed you, thinking of how he wanted to do this forever._

_He didn’t care what you came to him with, as long as you needed him, he’d be right there._

_He had you. He finally had you._

Dean groaned as he awoke, his head thumping from the night before.

He was sure he didn’t drink too much, did he?

Dean stretched out on the bed, an empty spot beside him.

His stomach dropped, the joy he felt now gone in a flash.

He swallowed down the regret and pain, putting his robe on as he stumbled out of his bedroom.

He heard soft singing, his entire being relaxing at the sound of your gentle voice.

He turned the corner to the kitchen, just standing in the doorway.

Sure enough, there you were.

Looking as perfect as ever, swaying as you cooked some breakfast like you always did.

He couldn’t help but just stare, every part of you looking perfect, even if you were covered from top to bottom.

“Dean”.

He jumped slightly, Cas suddenly sat at the table.

You turned around at the sound of them both, smiling warmly.

“Morning”, you greeted cheerfully, winking at Dean and turning back around.

His heart fluttered, a grin on his face as he sat down.

You carried the pan over, placing some bacon onto the plate, already filled with food.

Dean watched you, looking so happy and perfect.

Then his eye caught the ring that you were wearing.

It shone in the light, contrasting perfectly with your skin, looking so beautiful on you.

You leaned down, brushing your lips with Cas’ as Dean stared on. 

“And you, mister. You’re in trouble. You really didn’t have to go through all of that, just to propose, Cas. You know I’d have said yes if we were just sat in bed”.

Cas chuckled, blushing as you walked away, his blue eyes shining as the pride practically exuded from him.

Cas moved his chair back, tiptoeing over to you and snaking his arms around your waist, his head right beside yours.

“I know. But Sam said I should be romantic. And…I love you”, he whispered, acting like a child with a schoolboy crush.

But he was your angel.

Always had been.

Dean simply watched as you two went off into your own world, everything around you being forgotten as the two of you only focussed on each other.

He felt his heart break when you turned around, your hands tangled in Cas’ hair, the ring shining again as you kissed lovingly and passionately.

He had known you for seventeen years.

He had loved you for seventeen years.

He had kept that love hidden for seventeen years.

And now you belonged to someone else.

You belonged to Castiel.

Dean silently walked out of the kitchen, going back to his bedroom so he didn’t have to watch you anymore.

He wished things had gone like they had in his dream.

He wished he had found the courage to tell you what he felt.

He wished you had fallen in love with him.

He wished it was him that you accepted a proposal from last night.

Not Cas.

But Dean was too late.

He had left it too long.

And now, you were someone else’s.

Dean knew how his life would be from now on.

He’d watch you smiling, happy and totally in love with Castiel.

He’d put on a mask, being happy for his two best friends.

But deep down, Dean would be dying inside.

Because now…he’d lost the one person who would ever be capable of dragging him out of the pit of self-hate and disgust.

He’d lost you.

All because he denied what he was feeling.

All because he never once wanted to admit that he was falling in love.

All because Dean Winchester thought you deserved better, even if his heart shattered when you had found better for yourself.

And the only thing that could replace that hole that he wished you could have filled, would have to be his buddy, Jack.

Cos that was the only way he could fall asleep while you and Cas were a few doors down.

That was the only way he could have you. 

In his dreams.


End file.
